EQUESTRIA GIRLS CIVIL WARS
by sailor-earthV2
Summary: Taichi a teen prodigy and Yamato a bass player, both of them are Earth Defenders, attending Canterlot Academy. They forced to help the Mane 6 fight the darkness enemy that wants to conquer and control the whole world. How hard can it get? Really hard when Mane 6 and CMC are targeting him to be their boyfriend. Taichi X Mane 6 & CMC, Yamato X Sunset. In this story they are anthro


**I don't own MLP characters and OC characters. Just the story**

EPISODE 1: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS NIGHTMARE

 _"After the destruction of the Equestria caused by the battle between Princess of Sun and the Princess of the Night, all ponies, griffon and dragons are turned into human and living normal lives on Earth. But being possessed by Nightmare power, Princess of the Night chooses 6 teenagers to be her Nightmare warriors to attack Princess of the Sun. Princess of the Sun calls 6 teenagers to help her face the Nightmare warriors."_ "Twilight!" The dark purple with pink stripe hair 15 years old human girl named Twilight Sparkle looks at the door. She sighs. "Spike, what did I told you about barging to my room?" asked Twilight. Spike, the green haired 13 years old human boy stands at the door. "Mom asks me to get you since she calls you too many times," said Spike. Twilight Sparkle stands up, she is wearing purple T Shirt and purple skirt with her cutie mark on the right with long purple stoking. "Okay, I was heading towards the library for borrowing another book," said Twilight.

Meanwhile, in the east wing library, Taichi Kamiya, a messy brown hair student wearing while long sleeve T Shirt with blue sleeveless jacket and blue jeans with red sneakers, reading an old dust brown book. _"There is a power that can suppress the human but from another dimension. The power can either save the world or destroy it. Not much knowledge about this new power because it was hidden somewhere in the planet and the only ancient writing about the new power are kept hidden somewhere deep in Everfree Forest."_ He glances towards the forest outside the window. _I have few days before the new semester starts. Maybe I should walk around_ think Taichi as he stands up slowly. Suddenly a folded piece of paper falls to his right hand. He picks up the folded paper and opens it slowly. _Hieroglyphic about something or hints. Let's check it out_ thinks Taichi as he stands up slowly.

Twilight Sparkle walks towards history bookshelf. She looks on her left to see Taichi puts the book back. _Must be another student_ think Twilight as she picks up a book.

Taichi sits on the chair near the window as he opens the folded paper. _Let see, this hieroglyphic means forest and the one at the end means hills and before it means cave. I can't translate the rest since I am still learning but thankfully, I create a program that can translate hieroglyphic so I can use it when I head back to my dorm_ thinks Taichi.

Yamato Ishida, a blonde student wearing white shirt and green jacket with white jeans and sneakers walks in and looks around. He spots his best friend at the corner of the wing. He smirks and walks towards him.

Taichi leans his back, still looking at the paper. _Is it has to do with the prophecy?_ think Taichi. "Hey Tai!" Taichi chuckles, looking at Yamato that sits in front of him. "You know this is a library, right?" asked Taichi. "The place that not your liking, remember," said Yamato as both of them laugh. "So, why are you here, anyway?" asked Yamato. "Just doing some research," said Taichi, looking at the paper. "About that 'When the moon turns red, the exiled princess returns with her vengeance' mambo jumbo again?" asked Yamato. Taichi sighs. "I hope it is a mambo jumbo, Matt," said Taichi. "Think logically, Tai. The moon can appear somewhat blue if there's been a major volcanic eruption that put tons of particles in the air, but otherwise blue moons refer to multiple full moons in certain time frames. There is no such thing as red moon," said Yamato. "Well, red moon happens in moon eclipse as it will turn a shade of red due to Earth atmosphere," said Taichi, still looking at the paper. Yamato sighs. "Forget you're an egghead," muttered Yamato. "Izzy is an egghead," said Taichi.

Meanwhile, in Student Council room, Rarity, a purple haired president wearing school uniform looks at the paperwork. "Well, looks like all students join the school club," said Rarity. Coco Pummel, the Secretary raises her hand. "Not all, Miss president. There are two students who didn't assign to any clubs and refuses to join," said Coco Pummel. Rarity sighs. "It's already near the dateline. Who is it anyway?" asked Rarity. "Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida," said Coco Pummel. Rarity stands up. "Well then, let's have a talk with them," said Rarity.

Rainbow Dash, a rainbow haired student wearing school jersey, is drinking her water as Fluttershy, a light pink haired student wearing white T shirt and green skirt and shoes stands beside her, holding a towel. "Good work on the training, Rainbow," said Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash looks at Fluttershy with a smile. "Thanks, Shy. But we still need a few players that can help us win the cup," said Rainbow.

Applejack, blonde girl wearing orange singlet showing her 38C curves, blue short jeans, green boot and Stetson hat; hits another apple tree as the apples fall into the baskets. She sighs. "I don't need friends. Just family," muttered Applejack.

At night, Taichi and Yamato sit in front of fire, waiting for the meal to cook. "Tomorrow is the first day of the new semester," said Taichi. "And still didn't join any club," said Yamato. "You have band practice and with my duty as Earth Defender, we won't have time for clubs," said Taichi. "We're both Earth Defenders, Tai," corrected Yamato.

Suddenly the surrounding change colour to red as both Yamato and Taichi look up to see the red full moon.

Twilight Sparkle looks up to the red moon from her bedroom. "How that's even possible?" asked Twilight.

Rarity looks up to the red moon from her boutique. "What happen?" asked Rarity.

Rainbow Dash looks up from her dorm. "That's weird," said Rainbow.

Fluttershy looks at the red moon from her bedroom. "I have a bad feeling about this," said Fluttershy.

Applejack looks at the red moon from her bedroom. "What in tarnation?" asked Applejack.

Taichi and Yamato stand up. "Tai, remind me again the prophecy that we find in the Ponyville Library?" asked Yamato. "'When the moon turns red, the exiled princess returns with her vengeance. Only the bearer of the great power can take down her vengeance'" said Taichi. Yamato sighs. "I don't think it's a mumbo jumbo anymore," said Yamato. Taichi chuckles. "Let's get a night rest. We have school tomorrow," said Taichi.

Principal Celestia looks up to the red moon. "You have return, dear sister," said Principal Celestia.

A dark shadow walks out from the red moon, forming a dark blue girl with midnight blue hair wearing dark blue armour named Princess Luna. "Nightmare Warriors, I have return," said Princess Luna as she laughs evilly.

 **Begin the Civil War, has**


End file.
